In the packaging of integrated circuits, semiconductor dies may be packaged by a molding compound, and may be bonded to other package components such as interposers and package substrates. Heat dissipation is a challenge in the semiconductor packages. There exists a bottleneck in efficiently dissipating the heat generated in the inner dies of the semiconductor packages.